I'm Just Afraid
by BlouBell
Summary: Couple IchixNnoi. Nnoitra est un voyou ne s'intéressant qu'à la force et aux combat vit avec sa mère, son père étant constamment absent. Kurosaki Ichigo, un agent de police prometteur: Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque leur chemin se croiseront ?


Voilà, une OS dédié à une amie ^^ posté depuis dimanche sur le blog. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour :D

Texte non bêta-reader. Il est possible qu'un lemon sera écrit par la suite.

pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple, je n'oblige pas à lire, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu ça ne fait pas de mal à une mouche de venir lire les délires de Cherry (après tout, moi j'aimais pas le shinji x Ichi avant, alors ça prouve qu'il ne faut pas juger trop vite :) )

Hum...sinon, je vais en profiter encore une fois pour remercier mes fans, sérieusement je ferais quoi sans vous, pas grand chose à vrai dire ;)

Voilà, la séance de blabla est fini...

Bya : Tu parles trop...

_ Mais qu'est c'que tu fiches ici ?

_ Je suis venu abréger la souffrance des autres que tu provoques en écrivant des paroles ne servant qu'à endormir...

_ Bon, bon...tu m'achèteras un pain au chocolat après ?

_ Si cela peut te faire taire alors oui...

Bleach c'est à Kubo-sama!!! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**I'm Just Afraid…**

Le froid, la neige qui tombait.

Le vent qui soufflait.

Nnoitra se demandait que faire en cette journée hivernal…son occupation favori était de rester à rien faire, vider les poches des gamins, voler les lycéennes sans défense, sécher les cours…bref !

Heureusement c'était les vacances, mais certains avaient quittés sa bande il y a peu…la remise des bulletins n'avait pas été très joyeuse et lui ainsi que tout son groupe s'étaient fait remonter les bretelles par leurs parents. Il était froid, distant, sans limite…mais sa mère ne rigolait pas la dernière fois « tu dois être plus attentif ! » disait-elle…ou encore « pense à ton avenir ! » Mais de quel avenir parlait-elle ? Il n'en avait aucun…

Enfin, à présent il était seul et aujourd'hui le temps horrible, le ciel gris rimait parfaitement avec son humeur de grognon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et cela le mettait hors de lui : il détestait faire du sur-place !

Il s'arrêta devant un café, mais manque de chance…son argent de poche, les sorties entre copains : tous les privilèges ont été suspendus jusqu'à obtenir une moyenne digne de ce nom, et un comportement irréprochable. En gros, défense de s'amuser, obligation de travailler. Et là, il était sorti et avait désobéis à sa mère : il n'osait pas imaginer l'ouragan en rentrant chez lui.

Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers sa résidence, et contre toute attente l'un des quartiers les plus chics : Son père n'était jamais là…trop de voyage d'affaires plus important que lui et sa mère sans doute, mais il avait cessé d'y penser depuis longtemps.

Il rentra sans plus de cérémonie, et compta mentalement dans sa tête « 1…2… »

_ Où étais-tu passé !!!

« …3 »

La mère, furieuse, devança son fils et lui barra le passage pour l'empêcher de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette femme à l'allure élégante portant une robe de velours, était la beauté incarnée. Ses cheveux d'ébène ondulaient et son visage mature d'où ressortait une profonde sagesse.

_ Ça t'regarde pas…

_ Je réitère ma question : Où étais-tu passé ?! Bon sang ! Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que de m'énerver ?!

_ Purée t'es lourde…

_ Nnoitra…tu as bien vu tes résultats ?! Tu trouves ça normal ? Ton père, je lui ai dit ça au téléphone il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

_ Tch ! La prochaine fois tu pourras demander à sa majesté de bouger de son fauteuil…

_ Ne parle pas comme ça de ton père ! Nous sommes tes parents, je t'ai mise au monde, et…

_ Et il a oublié de m'éduquer ! Maintenant t'arrête de me gonfler et tu bouges de là !

_ Surtout pas ! Tu vas rapporter toutes tes affaires et tu vas travailler au salon ! Ton ordinateur tu le rapporte également !

_ Bordel, tu fais chier !

_ Mais comment veux-tu…avoir un avenir avec des notes pareilles ! Tu es la honte de notre famille ! Ton cousin a 10 ans et il s'apprête déjà à sauter une autre classe, tandis que toi, la case redoublement est déjà toute faite !

_ Tu m'les brises là ! Barre-toi !

D'un geste sec, il la poussa violemment et monta jusqu'à sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte bruyamment. Il mit la musique à font, et alluma le pc. Il y resta pendant des heures et des heures et quand il fut calmé, il éteignit l'appareil. La chambre était alors plongée dans le silence : il soupira lourdement, énervé, fatigué, frustré…il s'allongea sur son lit passant ses bras derrière la tête pour la soutenir.

Sa mère, Yumiru Sato…enfin Yumiru Jiruga à présent, avait gardé en elle la policière de génie qu'elle était en son temps : donc le fait qu'elle fasse la gendarme à tout va n'était vraiment pas nouveau. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps maintenant, à la maison et c'était vraiment la seule qui se donnait du mal pour lui. Elle était tendre et gentille dans le fond, cependant les marques d'affections avec sa mère étaient devenu de plus en plus rare avec l'âge et aussi après s'être délaissé du droit chemin, et opter pour la voie de l'échec.

Elle avait pris sa retraite sois disant à 30 ans, lorsqu'elle s'était fiancé à son père et dès lors, elle avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à son fils et s'occuper de son bien être. Mais, éduquer un enfant seule n'était pas une tâche facile…et très vite Nnoitra avait pris ses libertés un peu trop à la légère, pour passer au premier rang de voyou dans la ville : Sa réputation ternissait celle du quartier où il vivait ainsi que le nom de sa famille, une sorte de déshonneur…c'était pour cette raison que le fait de lui dire « Tu es la honte de notre famille ! » ne le touchait plus vraiment, il en avait pris l'habitude.

Il voyait bien qu'il lui causait que du souci, c'était pour ça qu'il prévoyait de s'installer en colocation avec des amis. Les études commençaient à lui taper sur le système, et un peu de liberté sans être étouffer lui fera du bien, pour lui comme pour Yumiru, et aussi pour son père…

Même si il ne lui avouerait jamais, il trouvait que sa mère se laissait trop embobiner par la chose qui lui servait de père sois disant exemplaire. Il avait l'impression de voir une ombre menaçante, une tâche noir tout près d'elle, mais le pire c'était qu'elle ne le remarquait pas.

La porte émis un bruit, et le visage de Yumiru apparu. Sûrement pour dîner.

_ Viens manger.

Pas de mots attendrissant, ni de petite tape sur la tête comme quand il était enfant. Il soupira pour la énième fois et se redressa de son lit en désordre. Sa tête lui tournait douloureusement et ses yeux voyaient flou. Une chose était sûr, il dormirait immédiatement juste après avoir mangé. Pendant qu'il essayait de se réveiller, il entendit la sonnerie retentir.

Des invités ?

Possible, après tout sa mère pouvait bien inviter qui elle voulait, c'était la maîtresse des lieux. Mais elle le prévenait toujours, c'était pour cette raison que sa curiosité s'éveilla.

Il descendit les escaliers lentement, distinguant des bruits de conversation : une fois descendu il vit un homme plutôt âgé accompagné de deux petites filles ; l'une le regardait avec un regard perçant, la mine complètement renfrogné, mais cela le laissait de marbre. Quand à l'autre fillette, assez mignonne et innocente, se contentait de lui donner le meilleur des sourires.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, mon fils ne sera pas des notre ce soir…il est encore au travail, mais il a dit qu'il fera tout son possible pour nous rejoindre !

_ Ce n'est rien voyons ! Allons, venez, le repas va refroidir !

Yumiru saisit les manteaux de ses invités et les accrocha soigneusement, puis lança un regard réprobateur à son fils qui lui fit comprendre d'aller s'arranger un peu. Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme, et alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, elle commença à entamer une conversation joviale avec lui.

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent docilement leur père sans un regard supplémentaire sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci, remonta à la va-vite jusqu'à l'étage et décida de se débarbouiller le visage, histoire de se réveiller un peu. Il irait dormir juste après avoir diné sans plus de cérémonie, car il n'était pas d'humeur à rester en compagnie de personnes racontant leur vie, leur soucies, enfin toute les choses qui lui importait peu ! En redescendant, il fut surpris par le téléphone de la maison, qui, à cause de son bruit strident l'avait fait sursauter.

Il se dirigea vers le meuble où il était posé et décrocha d'un coup sec, avec comme arrière pensé d'en finir vite avec cette fichu soirée.

_ Ouais !? Qui c'est ?! Beugla-t-il d'une voix, prouvant bien la son agacement.

_ Heu…Est-ce que je suis bien chez Mme Jiru…Mais il fut interrompu par le brun qui cria presque dans le combiné.

_ Ouais ! Mais tu sais p'tit mioche qu'elle est occupée !

_ Oui…enfin je voudrais juste lui parler…si c'est possible…

Le ton du jeune homme était doux, légèrement stressé devant le manque de coopération de Nnoitra, mais il en était assez pour abandonner la partie.

_ Ok…Je te la passe…c'est de qui ?

_ Hum…Kurosaki Ichigo…

Sans qu'il s'en rende lui-même compte, il répéta le nom complet du jeune homme comme pour l'ancré dans sa tête. Un sourire se forma et il minauda presque :

_ Alors petite fraise, on ne t'a pas encore croqué ?

_ Je suppose que vous êtes son fils…Demanda le jeune homme plus sérieusement.

_ P't'être que oui, ou pt'être que non…

_ Dans ce cas, je ne relèverai pas ce que vous venez de dire !

_ T'es un marrant toi ! Ça te dirait pas de passer un d'ces jours ? On pourrait…hmmm…je sais pas…faire des choses que des gens comme toi et moi font…à moins que t'ais une meilleure idée chaton !

_ Je…suis flatté par cette attention, mais…maintenant j'aurais vraiment besoin que vous me passiez votre mère ! Cette fois-ci, il sentait l'embarra et pouvait à la limite _le voir_ rougir.

_ Ça va, ça va j'te la passe…

Avant d'appeler sa mère, il put entendre une phrase qui le figea un court instant :

_ Et puis, je suis sûr qu'on se révéra un jour…Nnoitra…

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Et de plus, qu'insinuait-il sur le fait de se revoir ? Oubliant et laissant toutes ses interrogations dans un côté de sa tête, il avertit sa mère de l'appel. Yumiru vint et pris le relais. Même si au fond de lui, il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur Ichigo, il la laissa seule et partit rejoindre les convives : Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne s'était ni présenté, et ne connaissait pas non plus leur identité.

En pénétrant dans la salle, il s'attendait à un accueil des plus glacial à cause de son caractère immature et irresponsable, mais au contraire ses pensés négatives s'estompèrent et partirent en fumé lorsque l'homme lui lança un sourire convivial, voir un peu trop d'ailleurs : c'est pour cela qu'il devint un peu plus méfiant et il prit soin de rester à distance.

_ N'ai pas peur voyons ! Je ne mords pas !

L'homme qui devait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'années se rapprocha de Nnoitra et lui fit une tape amicale :

_ Kurosaki Isshin ! Enchanté ! Et voici mes merveilleuses petites filles, Karin et Yuzu !

_ T'as l'air d'un idiot. Maugréa la jeune fille, le regard sombre.

_ Enchanté ! Couina fièrement Yuzu avec ces yeux doux.

Nnoitra n'avait pipé aucun mot depuis qu'Isshin s'était présenté. Tous ces muscles s'étaient contractés, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, son cœur battait furieusement menaçait presque de sortir de son corps. Il étira un sourire joueur une fois de plus, ce qui était rare pour des invités qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

_ Kurosaki hein ?

_ Oui ! Enfin, il reste juste mon fils qui n'a pas pu se libérer…

_ Comme c'est dommage…

A ce moment précis, l'arrivé de Yumiru fit sortir son fils de ses songes. Ils se mirent à table, et Nnoitra mangea rapidement en faisant en sorte que personne ne le remarque. Du moins, il se stoppa un instant sentant le regard pesant de Karin. La jeune fille balança alors en but blanc :

_ Au fait…il en a encore pour longtemps Ichigo ?

_ Ah ! Il ne viendra pas ce soir !

Le brun cacha un grognement, car quelque part il aurait pu enfin s'amuser avec cet étrange personnage qu'était Ichigo : Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça…certes, sa mère peut-être…mais la il n'y avait eu aucunes réprimandes…Ce ton doux qui l'espace d'une minute, l'avait fait sentir en sécurité comme si ce garçon avait le pouvoir de protéger et de rassurer rien qu'avec le pouvoir des paroles…

Il se réveilla conscient que son esprit vacillait. Yumiru continua, totalement enjoué :

_ Au fait…ça se passe bien au travail pour ton fils ?

_ Parfait ! Tu devrais le voir à l'œuvre avec son arme ! Il la manie avec une dextérité rare ! Et puis toutes les filles sont folles de mon petit Ichi !

Il releva encore une fois la tête, suspicieux…avait-il bien entendu ? Pour la deuxième fois, il prit la parole :

_ Qu'est c'qu'il fait comme métier ?

_ Il travaille dans la police ! Déclara-t-il tout content qu'il était.

_ Qu...Quoi ? Mais il a quel âge ?!

_ 19 ans ! 20 ans la semaine prochaine ! A cette occasion il sera là !

Il pâlit à vue d'œil…il inspira lentement : Un policier ! Ça expliquait pas mal de chose…c'était normal qu'il le connaissait, il n'était pas vraiment un étrangers du commissariat mais plutôt un habitué qui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux pauvres flics qui le maintenait en garde à vue ou qui l'interrogeaient. Il avait ce plaisir malsain de les faire tourner en bourrique, mais après bonjour les ennuis avec Yumiru ! Donc, primo, il se fiche d'abord de lui au téléphone et deuxio il lui fait une invitation au viol par la même occasion : Il était maudit !

Une fois le repas finit, il monta dans sa chambre laissant la famille Kurosaki avec sa mère.

Il resta allongé dans son lit et très vite s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.

Quand enfin il se réveilla, le réveil n'indiqua que 23h00…

L'esprit encore dans la vague, il ressentit le besoin de se désaltérer. Aussi il se maintenait sur la rambarde des escaliers car la tête lui tournait comme dans un manège désagréable. Il s'immobilisa en percevant une voix juste là ou il avait discuté avec le policier quelques heures auparavant. C'était sa mère…et la tonalité de sa voix était triste…

_ Pourquoi…tu me fais ça…

Il s'assit pour écouter cette conversation taboue :

_ Non ! Tu n'es même pas là…pour ton propre fils, ni même pour moi…

Les doigts de l'adolescent se crispèrent sur le bois précieux qui constituait la rampe qu'il serrait violemment.

_ Nous…nous en reparlerons une autre fois…quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

Il se figea, et se retint de rugir…il ne voulait pas revoir ce batard !

_ Bien…au revoir…

Seulement la ligne fut coupé, et consciente même de ce fait, elle souffla ses mots :

_ Au revoir mon chéri…

Elle s'effondra et lâcha son emprise sur l'appareil…elle sanglota et Nnoitra ne supportant plus cette vision, rentra dans sa chambre, bouillonnant de rage à l'intérieur.

XxX

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla difficilement. Etirant ces muscles endoloris et étouffant un bâillement pénible, il se leva s'habilla et fit sa toilette. La maison était silencieuse…bizarre pensa-t-il.

Après un réveil plutôt rude, il ne pensait qu'à calmer son estomac qui se tiraillait à cause de la faim : A peine était-t-il arrivé dans la cuisine, il remarqua l'absence de sa mère. Tout d'abord sceptique, il resta un moment immobile puis il prit la brique de lait dans le frigo, des cornflakes*. Une fois assit, il vit un bout de papier rose qui appartenait à un post-It, soigneusement plié et qui devait lui être destiné. Il le déplia à la fois curieux mais en même temps il ne pouvait chasser cette étrange sensation qui faisait trembler ses membres.

Il lut à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte :

_« Je vais m'absenter un moment, alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de vague ! N'invite personne et mets toi au travail ! Quand je reviendrais, je voudrais que tout sois fait._

_S'il te plaît Nnoitra, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi._

_Je serais de retour vers six heures, tache de faire les choses comme il le faut pour une fois. »_

Il déposa le papier sur la table où il déjeunait, et avala le contenu de sa cuillère sans quitter les yeux du papier puis il détourna soudainement la tête comme si la vue de ce malheureux bout de papier lui brulait la rétine.

_ Désolé…mais j'ai d'autres projets…murmura-t-il.

Il se leva sans rien débarrasser, sans rien toucher.

Il attrapa son manteau et enfila ses chaussures.

Sa mère allait surement être déçu, mais tant pis…il détestait être maintenu en cage, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, seul les faibles hochaient la tête et lui il n'était pas faible. De plus, il sortait juste prendre l'air, il ne ferait rien de mal…elle lui avait défendu de sortir, mais il ne fera rien d'imprudent !

En sortant, c'était une journée ensoleillée qui s'offrit à lui : faire ses devoirs chez lui alors qu'il pourrait s'amuser ?! Qui serait assez masochiste pour ça ?

Les mains enfouis dans les poches de son jean, il marcha l'air de rien dans les rues peuplé de quelques lycéennes qui profitaient des vacances ainsi que de quelques passants. Son regard s'arrêta en voyant un couple dans le parc pour enfants : la mère regardait son mari affectueusement et vice versa tandis que la petite fille montrait le château de sable qu'elle avait construit souriant fièrement devant son œuvre.

_ Papa ! Prends une photo !

Il baissa un moment les yeux : mais que lui arrivait-il ? De voir ça…de voir une vraie famille…si son père aurait été plus présent et plus responsable, sa mère serait fière de lui…non, ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal c'était d'être négligé voir méprisé par son père…pourquoi devait-il subir tout cela ? Etait-ce si compliqué d'avoir une vie normal ? Il n'était pas normal, lui qui ne fichait rien, lui qui rajoutait un autre poids en plus sur les frêles épaules de sa mère…Il jura contre lui-même pour son imbécilité et rebroussa chemin.

_ Oi ! Tu vas ou comme ça ?!

Il savait également qu'il était maudit…encore des andouilles cherchant la bagarre.

_ On s'connait ?!

_ Ta une grande gueule pour un lycéen !

_ Ouais…ouais…écoute j'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui… donc estime-toi chanceux parc'que dans les minutes suivantes tu serais en route pour l'hosto…

Avec une délicatesse sans égal, il prit le soin de le bousculer et d'ailleurs assez pour irriter le chef de la bande.

_ A l'hôpital ? Sans blague ?! Tu t'surestime en plus ? Viens ici que j'puisse éclater ta tête enflé...crétin…

Décidément, il avait été clément en le laissant partir donc en lui laissant aussi une chance de survit : mais il ne résistait pas à la provocation ! Et de la à l'insulter de crétin, un sourire ressemblant plus à un rictus sadique se peignit sur son visage ; Notamment les sourcils se fronçant au maximum étaient une preuve de son agacement et du soudain surplus de violence qui l'entourait comme une aura étrange. Il s'apprêta à lui balancer un direct cependant une voix l'interpela :

_ Ça suffit Nnoitra !

Ne voulant pas y croire pendant un moment, il vérifiait s'il était vraiment éveillé. Puis il abandonna l'idée de frapper l'énergumène -qui entre temps s'était reculé- et il se tourna vers…cette satanée idiote pour qui il éprouvait une haine sans nom.

_ Tch…Neliel…il manquait plus qu'ta tronche pour me pourrir la journée…

Neliel. Une ravissante lycéenne. Les cheveux aussi improbables soient-il, d'une couleur verte. Nnoitra ne supportait pas de la voir, ne serait-ce qu'en peinture ! Elle était forte. Très forte et méticuleuse, et d'une intelligence rare. Malgré cela, personne ne connaît sa véritable facette : celle de la combattante hors-pair qu'elle était…et cette même adolescente avait une ambition : quitter le pays quel qu'en soit le prix.

_ Que t'arrive-il ? Tu n'es pas du matin ? Au fait, tu n'étais pas censé rester sagement chez toi à faire tes devoirs ? Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-narquois. Ne sois pas surpris, les nouvelles se propagent vite, très vite tout simplement…

Sa douce voix de jeune adolescente était comme une caresse, pourtant le regard mûr et le corps fort attrayant qu'elle détenait lui enlevait toute innocence.

_ Putain…tu me les brise très vite et d'une manière hallucinante…

Elle marcha vers lui, croisant les bras et tournant lentement autour de lui comme pour l'inspecter.

_ « Hallucinante » Ne prends pas des termes trop savants…ça ne colle pas avec ta personnalité…

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

Tu es une racaille…un être qui ne pense qu'à la violence, tu n'es pas humain…

_ Et c'est toi qui va m'faire une leçon de morale…

_ J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose…

Le ton se fit plus sérieux encore, et elle arrêta de tourner autour de lui pour finalement se retrouver dos contre dos.

_ Ce soir…je vais voler la bijouterie…j'ai tout prévu, on a les meilleurs informaticiens, on a étudié tous les plans…mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous…

_ Ben alors ? T'as pas assez de gros bras ?

_ Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, si tu viens tu auras trente pourcents du butin…

_ Qui te dit que j'vais accepter ?

_ Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'as toujours pas rêvé d'arrêter tes études…de partir de chez toi…et d'en finir avec cette vie…une **bonne fois pour toute** ? Elle avait accentué ses paroles sur les derniers mots comme pour le convaincre.

_ Et si on s'plante en beauté ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas…si tout ce passe bien, la police n'y verra que du feu…

Son évocation pour la police le surpris.

Mais sans plus s'attarder dans ce genre de réflexions, il suivit la jeune fille ignorant l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre.

XxX

_ Kurosaki ?

_ Ah ? Heu…oui Byakuya ?

Le brun ne tiqua plus à cause de la familiarité du rouquin : au final il s'habituait et puis Kurosaki n'était pas aussi crétin qu'il en avait l'air. Il faisait la fierté du commissariat, car Ichigo était respecté et lors des interventions il était très attentif et faisait preuve d'un sang-froid et d'une fermeté implacable.

_ Tenez…

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Les rumeurs courent que des étudiants préparent un vol dans une boutique…nous n'avons pas d'informations plus précise sur le lieu mais nous effectuons nos recherches discrètement.

_ Je vois…raaaa…ils ne peuvent pas rester chez eux…voler…quel acte bas…c'est ce genre de cas que je déteste régler…et avec ce genre d'acte justement, on se rend compte de la stupidité de ces même personnes qui font ça…des conneries…

Ichigo prit une longue inspiration, cherchant à évacuer le stress de cette journée. Byakuya posa une tasse de café sur le bureau du roux.

_ Vous allez en avoir besoin…

_ Merci…tu penses vraiment à tout, ou alors c'est une espèce de pouvoir surnaturel qui permet de lire dans les pensés ! En accompagnant ces paroles, il fit des gestes de mort-vivant et déforma sa voix, tentant de faire réagir son collègue.

_ Cesse de faire le pitre, et finis ces dossiers…

_ Quand tu me tutoies c'est que t'es énervé ! Ricana le roux, mais vite il se rattrapa : mais, tu veux pas m'aider ? A deux, ça irait plus vite et tu pourras rejoindre Rukia…et puis ça me débarrassera de la paperasse !

_ Je suis de garde ce soir…

Ignorant sa remarque, le roux continua :

_ Tu sais…ces derniers temps elle te voit plus trop souvent, alors…ça lui fera plaisir que tu lui tiennes compagnie…elle n'a que toi, tu es sa seul famille…et franchement elle a de la chance…même si je lui dirais jamais ce que je subis au boulot ! Et pour ton tour de garde c'est moi qui le ferais !

Il resta figé par cette sincérité, mais il saisit un siège et s'assis, attaquant les dossiers devant un Ichigo ébahi d'avoir convaincu son ami.

_ Hé bien Kurosaki…je n'ai pas toute la nuit…

_ Ha…heu ! Tes désirs son mes ordres seigneur Kuchiki ! Dit-il de manière théâtrale, et sans qu'il le remarque un sourire microscopique passa sur les lèvres du brun…on ne pouvait ressentir que de la fierté pour avoir un ami pareille !

XxX

_ Tout est prêt ?

_ Oui !

Les hommes de Neliel se préparaient, ce soir ils seraient riches ! Elle-même se frottait les mains, et pensait à tous ces joyaux et autres diamants qu'elle pourrait porter. Nnoitra s'était mis à l'écart du groupe : oui il participait à un cambriolage, mais ça ne changeait pas qu'il détestait cette fille dont les agissements étaient plus que louche, mais il n'était pas sain non plus donc il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

_ C'est l'heure. Affirma platement la magnifique adolescente.

Elle fit face à ses hommes, les phrases qu'elle prononcera seront les ordres qu'il faudra suivre à tout prix :

_ C'est très simple, nous avons déjà tous préparer ce plan à l'avance, et vous savez tous que chaque secondes compte et qu'une seule erreur de la part de l'un d'entre vous nous mènera à l'échec…point final…j'attends donc le meilleur de chacun et demain nous pourrons contempler le monde de très haut !

La réponse fut un « oui » hurlé à l'unisson, seul Nnoitra n'avait pas daigné ouvrir la bouche. Il s'était contenté de regarder par la fenêtre présente dans le vieux bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le « discours » de la chef !

Les autres commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires.

Devait-il s'abaisser à faire cela ? Était-il obligé de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ?

Oui, après tout, Yumiru ne sera plus obligé de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il ne sera plus un poids pour elle, elle pourra être de nouveau tranquille et lui aussi on pourra lui foutre la paix !

Alors, cambrioler cette bijouterie c'était la bonne décision ?

Plus le temps de s'attarder, il se détacha de la fenêtre rejoindre le groupe.

XxX

Tout était noir.

Seules les lampes torches éclairaient ce néant, et ces même lumières illuminaient les bijoux exposés soigneusement dans les vitrines.

Les systèmes de sécurité avaient été désactivés momentanément permettant au groupe de se déplacer librement sans pour autant laisser des indices et en ne se dispersant pas trop.

Neliel chuchota au groupe :

_ Nous en avons suffisamment…il est temps de ficher le camp…

Les hommes acquiescèrent, emmenant les sacs avec eux.

Néanmoins l'un des leur, s'avança vers une autre vitrine les yeux pétillants d'un désir avide : Un bijou, un collier en or orné de diamants : et au centre un médaillon en or également avec des pierres précieuses couleur ambre incrusté.

Ce collier avait tapé à l'œil de Nnoitra plus tôt mais il n'avait pas osé le toucher ni même s'approcher, comme si ce collier dégageait un mystérieux pouvoir.

C'était d'ailleurs le même personnage qui l'avait provoqué plus-tôt qui avançait aveuglement vers le joyau.

_ Moriko ! Pesta Neliel. Reviens ! Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Mais le dénommé n'avait guère tourné la tête : il se rapprochait du bijou.

_ Moriko ! Tenta une fois de plus la chef, en vain.

Nnoitra commençait par trouver le manège de l'autre imbécile écœurant, aussi il se retint de hurler contre sa « collaboratrice »

_ Laisse-le ! Il a qu'à crever dedans !

_ S'il se fait prendre, la police va retrouver notre trace à cause de lui, mais ça le police en fera profit grâce à lui !

Tout d'un coup, l'alarme se déclencha :

_ Bordel !! Cria Neliel. On se barre !

La panique prit tous les hommes de l'organisatrice du plan : aussi elle prit l'oreillette et hurla tout en courant en même temps :

_ C'est quoi ce bordel sans nom ???!!! Vous m'avez dit 30 minutes !?

_ Nous…ne comprenons pas ! Il…Attendez ! Dépêchez vous de sortir ! La police arrive !

_ QUOI!???

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les caméras sont hors-service ! Mais dépêchez-vous !

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage crispé par l'angoisse et la peur de se retrouver derrière des barreaux. Elle attrapa tous ses hommes et les encouragea à sortir. Ils se bousculaient eux aussi, redoutant ce genre de scénario.

Nnoitra sentit lui aussi la pression remonter d'un cran, et inconsciemment il tomba à terre pour une raison que même lui ne pouvait expliquer. Ces paupières étaient lourdes, et ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit pour au final ne plus pouvoir bouger ses membres qui étaient figés.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, la voix de Neliel lui semblait si loin et une voix étrangère lui fit relever la tête.

Il gela instantanément.

Un policier.

Avec une arme pointée en sa direction.

Il eut un rire ironique, cette fois c'était réellement fini !

Les lumières furent allumés pour éclairer la salle, et…une beauté s'offrit à lui.

Des cheveux roux, un visage infantile mais des yeux ambre plus perçants que jamais d'où ressortaient une droiture, une maturité. Ce même visage, -qu'il avouait être magnifique- exprimait divers sentiments comme la déception mêlé à de la compassion et une envie de le protéger. Ces yeux chaud le paralysait dans tout son être, et semblaient l'inspecter : il avait la sensation d'être invisible, de n'être que du papier calque. Son cœur se gonflait et sa respiration s'accélérait ; peut-être que c'était sa situation plus que compromettante qui le faisait délirer sur le premier venu ? Impossible !

_ Nnoitra… ?

_Je suis sûr qu'on se révéra un jour…Nnoitra…_

Cette voix…cela ne pouvait pas être…si ?

Ichigo ?

L'homme qui avait réussi à faire fondre un peu de sa glace rien que par le son de sa voix si chaude et protectrice, se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Il n'était pas déçu, il était émerveillé par cette beauté vivante. La couleur de ses cheveux devait concorder avec son tempérament fougueux !

Par contre sa carrure était plus petite que la sienne, il était plutôt mince…alors il pouvait sans problème s'enfuir, cependant cela aggraverait encore plus son cas.

Et puis il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : Ichigo lui faisait penser à un chaton…un chaton adorable mais qui devait être redoutable lorsqu'il devait sortir ses griffes !

Le roux baissa le canon qui jusqu'à maintenant visait Nnoitra. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de faire un mouvement brusque, de le blesser…

_ Qu'est c'que t'attends pour m'mettre les menottes ?!

Il ne bougeait pas.

Il n'avait pas peur, loin de ça mais…son cœur lui disait non…son cœur lui ordonnait de le laisser partir !

_ Peut-être…que je ne veux pas te les mettre…

Que signifiait toute cette mascarade ? qu'insinuait-il en disant cela ?

_ Me fait pas rire gamin…

_ Je ne plaisante pas…

Le rouquin posa son arme au sol et l'éloigna avec son pied, puis il regarda plus intensément le voyou.

_ Je te laisse partir…en échange…je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans ces conditions…et si ça venait à se reproduire…tu en paieras le double…

Une menace ?

Une mise en garde ?

Qu'importe ! Le regard ambre devenait ardent…il le brulait !

Il se releva comme revigoré par une force inconnue, ne quittant pas du regard le jeune homme.

Leurs yeux étaient connectés, cet échange était étrange et pourtant les deux hommes ne pensaient pas à se séparer comme le commencement d'un rêve, et la déception de devoir bientôt se réveiller.

Un sourire ironique flotta sur les lèvres de Nnoitra :

_ Dans ces conditions ? C'est noté cariño*

Avant de répondre à sa réplique sarcastique ou de rajouter ne serait-ce qu'une insulte, Nnoitra se faufila vers la sortie de secours. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roux aussitôt remplacé par une mine boudeuse.

Le système anti-incendie se déclencha mouillant son uniforme.

Il soupira et sorti trempé de la bijouterie : la cavalerie venait d'arriver mais c'était trop tard…

_ Kurosaki !

_ Byakuya ?

_ Dieu merci…vous n'avez rien…

_ Heu…enfin…tu…et Rukia… ?

_ Je t'en reparlerais après…

Son supérieur passa une couverture autour des épaules du roux.

_ Regarde-toi ! Tu vas être bon pour un rhume…je vois déjà le thermomètre et le sac de glaçons sur ta tête…

Il était rare de voir Byakuya souriant.

Il était rare de le voir préoccupé –autre que par son travail-

Mais là, ces différentes émotions surprirent Ichigo, qui l'observait. Kuchiki le quitta un cours instant pour revenir avec deux tasses de café.

_ Tu veux que je devienne insomniaque !

_ N'exagérons rien…

_ Byakuya… ?

_ Qui y a-t-il ?

La même mine boudeuse réapparut sur ses traits. Il semblait réfléchir sur quelque chose.

_ Heu…ça veut dire quoi…_cariño_…?

Le brun fut tout aussi surpris par cette question vide de sens, cependant il était aussi embarrassé.

_ C'est de l'espagnol…ça veut dire « chéri »…

_ QUOI ??!

Le visage rouge de honte, il grogna des jurons et s'acharnait sur le pauvre gobelet en plastique, ignorant la douleur que provoquait le café brulant.

_ PERVERS !!

Le roux était plus que contrarié, et ses paroles faisaient écho dans le quartier endormi.

Puis il se calma inspirant calmement l'air frais de la nuit hivernal. Il était conscient que si sa petite ruse était découverte, il serait licencié. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose aussi inconsidéré ?!

Mais…Nnoitra le perturbait à un point. Il croyait s'envoler, il sentait ses pieds décoller du sol.

La dernière fois au téléphone, une sensation lascive l'avait envahi. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

_ Kurosaki ! Commissaire !

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est…affreux…je…

_ Allons, respirez calmement…nous vous écoutons…

_ Je…il est arrivé…

Ichigo perdit patience :

_ Tu as quelque chose dire, oui ou non ?!

_ Yumiru !

Tous relevèrent la tête : la policière de génie s'était fait un nom par ses compétences, et lorsqu'elle a quitté le métier beaucoup l'on regretté par sa présence chaleureuse, et ses qualités pour motiver les troupes : Elle était un peu la maman de tout le monde au poste.

Kuchiki perdit le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait en réserve.

_ Que se passe-t-il pour la **dernière fois** ?

_ Nous…avons reçu un appel de sa part au poste, mais il…y a eu…un cri…non, des cris de douleur…nous n'arrivons plus à la contacter !

_ Dites aux autres de rester sur place pour vérifier des preuves sur le vol, nous, nous allons chez elle. Kurosaki ! En route !

Le roux rentra dans la voiture, bouclant maladroitement sa ceinture. Le brun fit de même et se mirent en route.

Le trajet fut silencieux, dans ce genre de moment Ichigo était incapable de plaisanter. Il voulait protéger les gens, et aider ceux dans le besoin. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune affaire grave : que ce soit le viol ou même meurtre. Il avait réussit à éviter ces catastrophes : mais il y pensait encore, que ferait-il si il verrait…sa phrase resta en suspens.

La voiture se stoppa près de la maison.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade. Il sortit son arme et toqua à la porte.

Il déglutit et regarda Kuchiki qui le soutenait avec son regard.

Il posa sa main sur la poigné…c'était ouvert, ou plutôt la porte avait été forcé.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

_ Mme. Jiruga ?! C'est Kurosaki Ichigo ! Répondez s'il vous plaît !

Le silence était roi, seul la respiration saccadé de l'orangé se faisait entendre : Il s'agissait de Yumiru, son mentor, son modèle, la mère qu'il avait perdu, la mère de celui qui le rendait à moitié fou.

Il monta les escaliers, toujours stressé suivit de son supérieur. Ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient désagréablement à la peau, ainsi que la sueur qui gouttait sur son front.

_ Mme. Jiruga ? Y…Yumiru ?

Sa voix se faisait plus petite, plus craintive.

La porte de la chambre à couché était entrouverte.

Plus il s'avançait, plus une odeur infecte lui parvenait aux narines.

_Pourvut que…pourvut que je n'arrive pas trop tard !_

_Pas trop tard !_

_Il n'est pas trop tard !_

_Pas encore !_

_Pas ça !_

La porte fut ouverte.

Un spectacle macabre s'offrit à lui.

_ Ichigo…ne reste pas là…

La voix de Byakuya n'était plus qu'un souffle.

Mais le roux continuait à avancer, le regard uniquement centré sur le cadavre de Yumiru.

La bouche déformée en un cri silencieux.

Les mains liées au lit.

Des marques de contusions partout sur son corps…nu.

Violé.

Et tué.

Les premières questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ?

Les paupières de la femme furent refermées par la main de Kurosaki.

Il se pinça la lèvre.

Et il s'éloigna une main sur la bouche.

Des bruits de vomissements étouffés et une respiration irrégulière alarmèrent le commissaire.

_ Ichigo…

Plus rien n'existait.

_ Ne reste pas là…je vais appeler ton père…regarde tu es brûlant…

Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Il se redressa avec un peu de mal.

Comment lui annoncer ?

Comment lui dire ?

_ Nnoi…tra…

XxX

Il courrait.

Il se dépêchait : il connaissait le refrain.

Sa mère allait encore lui passer un savon. Enfin, il a échappé de justesse à la police : non, rectification, Ichigo ce roux si adorable soit-il l'a laissé s'échapper.

D'un côté il se sentait honteux de devoir fuir la queue entre les jambes, mais c'était ça ou finir sous les verrous pour un bon moment.

Il se jura à lui-même de lui faire payer l'affront !

Ses pieds se figèrent en voyant les voitures de police garés devant sa maison.

Il le savait, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Ce roux s'était fichu de lui en beauté !

_ Attendez ! Vous !

Il allait se faire prendre !

_ Vous habitez dans cette maison ?

XxX

Le roux pendant ce temps était sorti de la maison en compagnie du brun qui avait passé ses bras pour le soutenir.

_ Tu es tout pâle…tu devrais t'assoir…

Mais depuis qu'il avait vu le corps, le roux semblait s'être muté dans un silence.

Il faisait ses gestes mécaniquement comme un robot.

Son visage exprimait la douleur…c'était d'ailleurs valable pour tous les policiers ameuté dans la maison.

_ Bordel !! Il s'passe quoi !!? Laissez-moi entrer bande de merde !!

_ Nnoitra…

Ichigo était sorti de son mutisme, et se tenait face à lui. Il se pinça encore une fois la lèvre.

_ Je…suis…désolé…j'ai…pas…assez…de force…je suis pas si bien…je suis pas un géni…ta mère…elle l'était…mais…elle…n'est plus là…elle s'en est allé…

Nnoitra ne comprenait plus rien.

Ichigo avançait vers le brun répétant des mots d'excuses, le visage pâle et les yeux fatigués.

Des yeux fatigués qui ne tardèrent pas à fondre en larmes.

_ Elle s'en est allé…elle est morte…

Ichigo ne voulait plus refouler les larmes qui striaient son visage, il ne voulait plus devoir contenir sa tristesse, il voulait craquer et pour de bon.

_ Yumiru est morte !! MORTE !!! UN SALE CONNARD L'A VIOLE ! IL L'A TUE JUSTE APRES !!! ELLE EST PARTIT !!!

Il éclata en sanglot, s'effondra relâchant tout son stress.

Nnoitra rentra dans la maison, monta les escaliers à une vitesse surprenante. *

Pour finalement voir de ses propres yeux, la définition même du mot horreur.

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment de solitude, quel était ce liquide qui mouillait ses joues.

Ni pourquoi, il était envahi par une vague de culpabilité.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait si seul d'un seul coup.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans une mer couleur ambre. Ichigo n'avait pas à se sentir coupable et il venait de se rendre compte que lui seul était le fautif dans cette histoire.

_ Tu n'es pas…seul…

Comment pouvait-il tout débloquer en quelques mots ?

Il lui saisit la main et força à le suivre dans sa chambre puis il le serra fort dans se bras. Il n'était pas seul car Ichigo était avec lui, alors si il devait montrer ses faiblesses autant le faire devant le roux.

_ Putain…Bordel…

L'orangé entoura ses bras sur le large dos du brun ; il était projeté des années en arrière lorsque sa mère l'avait quitté.

_ Nnoitra…tu vas y arriver…

Pas de phrases inutiles comme « ça va s'arranger, tout va bien » Le roux lui donnait la force de ne pas faiblir, qu'il allait traverser cette épreuve et qu'il en ressortirait plus fort encore.

Aussi, il fit quelque chose qu'un sentiment lui ordonnait de faire :

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front humide et brulant du jeune homme.

_ Imbécile…bien sûr que j'vais y arriver…

Ichigo sourit de tout son gré malgré ses larmes.

XxX

Ichigo était rentré chez lui en piteux état, et quand il croisa le regard inquiet de son paternel il devina que Kuchiki devait y être pour quelque chose. Et quel ne fut la surprise d'Isshin de revoir Nnoitra dans le même état.

_ Il va dormir ici…parce que…

_ Pas la peine de m'expliquer fils…je comprends…

Ichigo guida Nnoitra jusqu'à sa chambre :

_ Je vais aller prendre une douche…je fais vite…mais si tu veux, va-y en premier !

_ C'est chez toi…alors je fais pas le compliqué…

_ …je…tu peux utiliser mon lit pendant ce temps…enfin fait ce qui te plaît…

Le roux se hâta à la douche, faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller ses sœurs.

Quand il sortit, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et une serviette mise sur la taille il tomba nez à nez avec le brun. Il rougit instantanément, pestant contre ses réactions stupides !

Le brun lui caressa alors doucement le visage.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

_ Tu…

_ Hum…excuse…

_ Nan…c'est pas grave...c'était agréable…

Comme une vidéo ou l'on peut la regarder en boucle, il lui saisit la main pour l'attirer à lui.

_ Nnoitra…

Durant cette nuit, il le savait à présent.

Sa mère était celle qui s'était occupé de lui.

Mais il l'a négligé.

Il ne commettra plus la même erreur !

Ichigo était et est celui qu'il aime, donc hors de question de le lui voler !

Fin.

* * *

Maintenant, si vous cliquez sur le joli bouton en dessous, je vous offre des sucettes goût cerise!

XD, bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!

**Cherry Duck**


End file.
